Episode 1 (Korean drama)
Episode 1 (제1화) is the first installment of the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers based on the manga of the same name. The episode first aired on January 5, 2009 on KBS2. It was followed by episode two on January 6. Geum Jan-di is offered a scholarship to Shinhwa High School, after saving a student from jumping off the school's roof. She is treated like an outcast and later earns the ire of the F4's Gu Jun-pyo when she stands up to him for her friend. Plot Geum Jan-di visits Shinhwa High School for a dry cleaning delivery. Meanwhile, the recipient, Lee Min-ha, is running from his classmates whom have beaten him up. Jan-di wanders into the cafeteria, where a student mentions that Min-ha is on the roof. Recognizing the name, she goes to rooftop and asks for payment for the dry cleaning. He tells her to settle the bill with his family since he is going to die. Jan-di attempts to reason with him, but he jumps anyway. She catches him before he falls. The attempted suicide becomes a media sensation and Jan-di earns the nickname, "Wonder Girl." It begins to effect Shinhwa Group negatively and the chairwoman orders for the situation to be "extinguished." The chairwoman's secretary visits Jan-di's family to offer her a special scholarship to Shinhwa School. Jan-di turns it down, feeling that she would not fit in there. Her family, however, insists that she takes it. The next day, her father drives her to school in his dry cleaning van. While looking for the school's pool, Jan-di happens upon Yoon Ji-hoo playing a beautiful song on his violin. She awkwardly asks for directions and apologizes for interrupting. Later, the F4 enter the school together. Gu Jun-pyo sees another student wearing the same shirt as him. He then pours juice on him. Once he leaves, Jan-di calls Jun-pyo a "crazy person". Three girls overhear and criticize her for saying bad things about the F4, after introducing themselves. That night, Jan-di enlists her brother's help in researching the F4. All four turn out to have amazing backgrounds and are almost unimaginably rich. The next morning, Jan-di yells out her frustrations about the arrogant Jun-pyo at the school's emergency staircase. Ji-hoo, who was taking a nap, wakes up from her noisy yelling. He leaves after correcting how she said Jun-pyo's name. At lunch, Jan-di finally makes a friend, Oh Min-ji. Her best friend, Chu Ga-eul is happy for her, afraid that she would be "outcast." Jan-di informs that she is an outcast, but is happy to go unnoticed. Ga-eul's questions where the fighting Jan-di went. The following day, Jun-pyo receives a cake from a girl and throws it in her face. Jan-di attempts to say something, but cannot get up the nerve. She swims out her frustrations until Min-ji comes to get her. The girls get ice cream and walk around school. Min-ji trips and drops her ice cream on Jun-pyo's shoe. He demands for her to lick it for retribution. Jan-di stands up for her, saying "Apologizing is enough, right?" He tells her to lick it instead. Jan-di throws her ice cream in his face and tells him off, before storming away. Feeling humiliated, Jun-pyo stews and begins thinking of ways for revenge. So Yi-jung asks him why he is thinking so hard about it, leading Jun-pyo to realize just what to do. Unsurprisingly, Jan-di receives a red card in her locker. It being a signal to the other students, they immediately begin bullying her. First, they start with vandalizing her school books and desk. They then throw eggs at her and cover her in flour. Jun-pyo, meanwhile, watches the happenings on a monitor. He thinks she will come groveling to her, but she does not. Jan-di goes to the emergency staircase, where she finds Ji-hoo again. He offers her his handkerchief. She promises to return it, but he says he will not come back since it is "no longer quiet." After school, Jan-di takes her uniform to a rival dry cleaners to avoid telling her parents what happened. The next day, she goes for a swim and finds litter all over the pool. After cleaning it up, three guys attack her. Cast and characters Other *Yoon Seok-young Guest roles *Jung Eui-chul (Lee Min-ha) Ratings Notes *This episode covers chapters one and two of the original manga. *Min-ji records an apologetic message on a stuffed animal for Jan-di. A similar action happens in the anime and Meteor Garden. *Jan-di's mother mistakes the famous figure skater Kim Yuna to be a swimmer. *"Never Say Goodbye" from the My Girl soundtrack plays while Jun-pyo is plotting his revenge on Jan-di. Boys Over Flowers director Jeon Ki-sang also directed My Girl.http://www.dramabeans.com/2009/01/boys-before-flowers-episode-1-korean-hana-yori-dango/ *This episode aired exactly two years after the premiere of Hana Yori Dango Returns. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Boys Over Flowers Category:Boys Over Flowers episodes